


Sore

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Penetration, Porn with Feelings, Premarital Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "Scoundrel," she pouted, easing back down into the warm water."Scoundrel?!" he gasped dramatically, his eyebrows leaping towards his hairline. "Here I am tending to your injury and you call me a scoundrel? I'm hurt!" he clutched at his chest before leaning down close to whisper to her. "What's the damage this time?" he husked, curling his long tongue around the back of her ear."Seh-seventy percent," she breathed, her darkened eyes fluttering closed."Well, that's no good... Please, allow me make it up to you, my future Queen," he rumbled, his velvety voice causing her to whimper as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "Lean up."





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

> And a special thank you to my wonderful betas: StardustSprinkler, roselessthorn, and JuliaLiz! You guys are amazing 💙🥰💖
> 
> Hermes says "SMASH THAT KUDOS!"
> 
> And, as always, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome and encouraged!

Persephone sighed as she lowered herself into the hot bath she had run for herself, hoping a nice soak would ease the twinging ache in her ankle. It was such a dumb thing, really. Easily avoidable if she had been paying attention to her steps instead of daydreaming. Again. It was hard not to let her mind wander, though, with her wedding only a few weeks away. She sighed again and settled against the back of the tub when a gentle knock drew her attention to the door as it slowly crept open.

"Sweetness, are you alright?" Hades asked, his voice low and apologetic while his shoes clacked slowly against the floor as he made his way over to her. He kneeled onto the dewy tile at the foot of the pedestal tub and searched her face for any trace of pain. "You should have told me you were hurt," he frowned, "I would have brought you home." His right hand dipped into the steaming bath to caress her injured ankle, uncaring of the water now soaking his sleeves.

She hummed and sank further into the liquid heat as her fiancé's long fingers drew her foot out into the cool, damp air. "It's not a big deal," she said airily, "I just stepped wrong on my way up the stairs." 

His lips pulled into a tight line. "Why were you taking the stairs instead of the elevator?" he asked, gently massaging the arch of her tiny foot with his thumbs.

She jerked in his grasp, causing water to slosh over the edge of the tub. "Hey, that tickles!" she giggled.

"I'm sorry," he offered placing a delicate kiss to the ball of her foot before working his kneading touch towards the back of her ankle. After a few quiet moments he cleared his throat softly and asked, "Are you not going to answer my question?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take the stairs?" 

"Oh... No reason, really..."

Hades cocked his brow, not believing her, and sighed. "Are you still avoiding the elevator operator?"

Persephone ducked her head guiltily, casting her gaze to the side. She felt unworthy of the little imp's company or forgiveness after accidentally stepping on her tail. Flowers from a clumsy goddess wouldn't fix that.

"You know you won't be able to hide from her much longer, right? You're going to be Queen..." he trailed off, his breath catching in his throat. _Queen_. He would finally have a _queen!_ An _excellent_ queen! _A wife!_ Unless... "You... You do still want to be Queen...?"

"Hades... You know I didn't say 'yes' to be Queen," she said, nudging his sharp cheekbone with her toes, "I said 'yes' to be with you. Everything else is just a bonus." She smiled brightly.

He nipped playfully at her toes and chuckled. "I don't know about bonus. You would have far more worship if you stayed with your mother for the full year." He froze. "No-not that I'm-"

"But would I though?" She purred, interrupting his panicked backtracking. The heady look in her eyes gave him enough pause to collect himself.

He cleared his throat. "Little Goddess, just what are you insinuating?" he teased with a knowing grin as his hands resumed their massage up the back of her calf.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Your Majesty," she replied, her voice dripping with a feigned innocence.

"Mhmm," he hummed unconvinced before lowering her foot back into the tub and stepping back.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Persephone sat up quickly, sheets of water flowing over her rosy breasts like a waterfall.

"I'm just getting more comfortable, Sweetness," he promised, kneeling down again, his head low as he untied the laces of his shoes.

She watched as he removed the expensive oxfords from his feet, still prepared to chase after him should he try to leave. Next to go were his socks, then his jacket and wristwatch. She swallowed thickly when he slowly slipped off his silk tie and popped open the top few buttons of his shirt. Her heart hammered in her chest when he nonchalantly rolled up his sodden sleeves and she sucked in a breath when he unhooked his belt, sliding it from around his waist. And then... That was it.

Hades smirked at her, the look in his eyes telling her he knew full and well what he was doing.

"Scoundrel," she pouted, easing back down into the warm water.

_"Scoundrel?!"_ he gasped dramatically, his eyebrows leaping towards his hairline. "Here I am tending to your injury and you call me a _scoundrel? I'm hurt!"_ he clutched at his chest before leaning down close to whisper to her. "What's the damage this time?" he husked, curling his long tongue around the back of her ear.

"Seh-seventy percent," she breathed, her darkened eyes fluttering closed.

"Well, that's no good... Please, allow me make it up to you, my future Queen," he rumbled, his velvety voice causing her to whimper as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "Lean up."

She moved as he instructed, granting him access to her back. She sat patiently awaiting his touch when she suddenly felt his long, still clothed legs tuck down either side of her body beneath the water. 

"Wha-what are doing!?" she cried, shocked as he eased, fully dressed, into the tub behind her. The water rose with the addition of himself until it spilled over the rim, flooding the bathroom floor. 

Hades didn't care. 

"Let me worship you, Persephone," he murmured against the base of her neck. His voice was heavy and tinged with controlled lust as his arms floated down over her small frame until he could drag his fingertips up her thighs. 

"Hades..."

"Just relax, Sweetness," his voice whispered temptingly, "I want to take care of you." He pressed his lips tenderly just behind her ear, causing her to shiver and arch into his body, the pain in her ankle all but forgotten as the buttons of his shirt pushed into her spine.

She hummed and mewled her pleasure as his powerful hands drifted over her curves, caressing and petting her heat-flushed skin. His touch would be soothing if not for the fact that his very nearness caused an electric fluttering of butterflies just beneath her surface. One of his wandering hands finally came to rest right over her heart and lingered there, simply feeling her life pulse against his palm.

"I love you," she breathed as she placed own hands on top of his, the gentle tone of her words enough to send a shiver down his spine.

Hades breathed deeply the soft, floral fragrance that always seemed to emanate from her skin and sighed blissfully before pressing a sweet kiss to her temple, the short wisps of her damp hair clinging to her there.

He still had trouble saying the words sometimes -- they would get caught in his throat or even his mind, unable to even make it beyond the thought. But Persephone knew. She didn't need the words. When he did say it, though? Oh gods, it was like being swallowed up and filled to the brim with a warmth so consuming she would momentarily forget how to breathe. And that's exactly what happened when he gently nudged her chin to look at him -- when he rumbled those three little words back to her before capturing her lips in a scorching, wet melding of lips and tongues and teeth.

She wanted to face him, to roll over him so that she could wrap her arms and legs around him and sink into his embrace while he sank into her, but he wouldn't let her move. His hands kept her still, one still between her breasts and the other low against her belly. She squirmed against him, needing to feel more, needing her body to feel as overwhelmed by him as her mind.

"Easy," he cooed roughly, his voice as strained as the hardness trapped behind the twin prisons of his clothes and her wriggling hips. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you," she whined, her fingers now digging into his trouser-clad thighs. He would probably have tiny bruises there later, but the pain was almost non-existent.

He chuckled deeply, his nose pressed against the base of her skull. "Can you be more specific?"

"Just... Touch me. Anywhere. Everywhere... I need to feel you all over. Please?"

"As my Queen commands it," he vowed, his hands moving reverently across her once again. One hand trailed down along the curve of her thigh until he was able to hitch her knee up, tucking his own leg just to the inside of hers so that he could reach the secrets of her body. "You are so beautiful," he told her, reveling in her sharp intakes of breath as the thumb of his other hand drifted slowly, back and forth over her sensitive nipple. 

"Hades~," she keened, reclining further into his chest as his hands continued to dance over her wanting flesh.

His fingers traced around the sloping curve of her hip until he reached the neatly trimmed curls at her center. Even surrounded by water he could feel how wet she was, the slickness of her excitement coating her folds like a glaze.

He wanted to taste her.

She was so small that he had no trouble maneuvering her around in his arms until they were face to face. Persephone's eyes were alight with eager lust at finally having him presented to her as she wanted, but then any notion she'd had of getting to hold him dissolved in the wake of the devilish grin creeping up his cheeks.

With a sharp inhale Hades slid quickly under the water, folding his legs until his back was flat against the bottom of the tub. His mouth was on her in an instant. He could barely make out the muffled sound of her surprised cry as his tongue plunged inside her, himself groaning at her tangy flavour.

Her hands gripped the sides of the tub almost painfully as she tried to maintain her balance. All she wanted was to grind against the carnal onslaught at her core -- tongue stroking, lips sucking, teeth biting --but it wouldn't do to drown her fiancé, so she held as steady as she could while he devoured her, her legs quivering violently with the strain of it.

He could feel her shaky restraint around his ears, could hear the amplified grating of her knees at either side of his head as her hips occasionally bobbed and dipped in an attempt to get closer. She would have bruises if she didn't stop, and he knew she wouldn't -- couldn't. His large hands cupped around the fleshy mounds of her ass, supporting her the best he could as he ate her like a delicacy. 

He was already beginning to feel the burn in his lungs and increased his ravenous assault. It didn't take much longer for her orgasm to hit with such a force that she had to catch herself before toppling forward. Hades continued to fill her with his thick tongue, lapping at her clenching walls and drinking down the flood of her juicy release as she wailed and sobbed into the air beyond his liquid cocoon.

He could keep going, could manifest himself a set of gills if he so desired, but he would grant her mercy. Eventually. Slowly withdrawing his tongue from deep within her body, he changed course, administering delicate kitten licks to the sensitive bud at her apex. 

She jerked and spasmed in his hands, simultaneously wanting more and trying to get away from the overstimulation. He could feel her tense around him again and knew she was close to a second climax. Flattening his tongue against her, he dragged it up the length of her glossy slit with increasing pressure. The scrabbled sound of her desperation echoed around him and he grinned before expelling the air from his lungs, like a jet, with pinpoint precision. 

"Ha-des!!" she screamed out as liquid heat gushed from her quaking body at the unsuspected sensation of bubbles sweeping across her tender flesh.

Suddenly the blue god crashed through the surface of the water, not bothering to wipe the dripping wetness from his face as he frantically unfastened his slacks with one hand, the other preventing Persephone from falling backwards due to his urgent upsurge. As soon as his swollen, aching cock was free he pulled her forward, plunging her down onto his length in one solid thrust.

He immediately felt the familiar tightening in his balls as his denied flesh became fully sheathed by her pulsating body. The furious pull and release of her muscles milking him to completion in what he would consider to be record time. With a breathless, guttural shout he cried out her name, burying his face into her neck as he came into her with an almost explosive force that sent her reeling once more.

"Oh... my gods," she panted, her body falling limp onto his chest as her fingers struggled to grasp the saturated material of his clinging shirt.

"Yeah...," was all he could manage as his own body collapsed against the back of the tub, the fog of lust and oxygen deprivation still heavy in his mind. Neither of them could even move once he began to soften within her. Which was fine to him, they could just stay like that forever, but, he now noticed, the water was starting to get cold. Lukewarm at best.

"Hey," he nudged her sweat-dappled brow with his nose, "we should probably get out soon."

No response.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her only to find she was fast asleep. He watched her for several minutes, just basking in everything that was her and them and he sighed. He was much too spent to trust himself to carry her safely to bed, especially with the flooded tile floor surrounding them. 

Making a decision, he released the drain with his foot and glanced around the room until he spotted her long, fluffy robe hanging on the wall several feet away. It was too far to reach, but he was resourceful. With some difficulty, he concentrated just long enough to summoned his bident -- though he really shouldn't be using it for such inane purposes, but as long as no one else knew what was the harm? 

He managed to snag the robe from the wall hook and brought it over to them just as the last of the water was sucked down the drain. The thought crossed his mind that, surely, she would forgive him for getting it a little wet as he draped it over her, shielding her naked body from the chilled air. He resettled in the tub, getting as comfortable as possible, which was not very comfortable at all, to be honest, and allowed himself to succumb to his own satisfied exhaustion. The last thought to flutter through his head before drifting off was how sore he was going to be when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so no one is worried, her ankle isn't sprained, just a little sore 😉


End file.
